Generally speaking, conventional cameras include structures for mounting to camera stands, such as a monopod or tripod. These structures include, for example, a threaded socket positioned on a base of the camera, which is configured to mate with a threaded element (e.g., a screw) of the camera stand. In certain applications, camera carrying mechanisms utilize the threaded socket of the camera for coupling a carrying structure, such as a shoulder strap, to the camera. The camera carrying mechanisms include, for example, a first structure having a threaded element to mate with the threaded socket of the camera base and a second structure having an engagement portion, such as, a hook or clip, for coupling to the carrying structure.
These camera carrying mechanisms, however, may have a number of shortcomings. For one, the carrying mechanism may be cumbersome for the camera user, particularly when the user takes photographs in a vertical (portrait) orientation. The coupling mechanism may interfere with the user when the user grips the base of the camera in the vertical shooting orientation. For example, the protruding geometry and hard edges of the coupling mechanism may cause discomfort and instability when a user grips the base of the camera for a vertical shot. The same issues arise in instances in which the coupling mechanism is engaged with a collar of a camera lens. Particularly, the protruding geometry of the coupling may cause discomfort when the user grasps the underside of the camera lens when attempting to stabilize the camera lens. These discomforts may lead to user fatigue and decreased steadiness of the camera, which ultimately may result in lower quality photographs.
In addition, existing camera carrying mechanisms may be inconvenient when the user desires to use a camera stand, as the user would need to disengage the carrying mechanism from the threaded socket of the camera before mounting the camera to the stand. And if the user desires to employ a camera stand having releasable clamps, the user may also be required to install a separate stand plate to the camera for engaging with the the releasable clamps of the camera stand. The time needed to disengage the coupling mechanism in order to engage the camera to the camera stand may result in lost photographic opportunities, i.e., missing a chance for a critical picture.
The present disclosure is directed to improvements in the existing technology.